tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Animatoon (TV channel)
Animatoon 'is a 24-hour cable network owned by Turner-Amulet Digital Entertainment (a joint venture between Turner Broadcasting System and Amulet Digital). It launched on May 1, 2017, and specializes in contemporary animated programming sourced from other producers and Turner properties such as Cartoon Network. As of May 2017, the linear channel is available on most cable operators, such as Xfinity, Optimum, Charter Spectrum, and Sjobergs, as well as IPTV services such as AT&T U-verse, iFiber Communications, and OptiLink. History In April 2016, president David Levy of Turner Broadcasting System said that there were talks in the company of a new 24-hour animation channel airing cartoons in the vein of Boomerang and another fellow channel, Tooncast. The channel was to be called "ToonCity" and was planned to be a "second flagship" on par with the mainstream Boomerang network. Around the same time, Turner had recently struck a deal with media conglomerate Amulet Digital in the television broadcast industry, so it wouldn't take long for both companies to form a joint venture. The new project, called "Animatoon", was officially announced by the new venture between Amulet and Turner, Turner-Amulet Digital Entertainment, on August 29, 2016. The channel would follow a commercial-free 24-hour schedule, in which contemporary animation would be shown during the daytime, and adult animation featured within primetime. Animatoon was originally scheduled to launch on April 3, 2017; however, due to minor compilations, the Federal Communications Commision had pushed the date back a month. Animation officially launched on Monday, May 1, 2017 at 6 a.m. Eastern Time with an episode of ''Tom and Jerry Tales. Some of the network's lauch programming would include original series This Program Is 24 Minutes, Cartoon Court: In Session, Magner's Mansion Life, a portion of Cartoon Network and Warner Bros. Animation programs such as The Looney Tunes Show, The Tom and Jerry Show, Camp Lazlo, Chowder, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and acquired series Eliot Kid, ToonMarty, Hamtaro, ''and ''Camp Lakebottom. On May 6, 2017, Animatoon launched a weekend morning anime block, "Animax", to compete with Disney XD's current anime block, with shows such as Attack on Titan Junior High ''and Fairy Tail. On May 8, 2017, Animatoon launched another block, Animatoon After Dark, which is structured in format and to compete with Adult Swim. Programming ''Main article: List of programs broadcast by Animatoon Although its original philosophy was intended to be a burn-off channel for former Cartoon Network originals, Animatoon has gained original programming such as This Program Is 24 Minutes and ''Cartoon Court'', and acquired series such as ToonMarty, Scaredy Squirrel, Eliot Kid, and Camp Lakebottom. Most of the daytime slots on the channel are all repeats of classic Cartoon Network originals such as Chowder, Camp Lazlo, The Mr. Men Show, the Wedgies interstitals, and the 2012 Cartoon Planet variety show. Programming blocks * '''Daytime Classics: This block features series that no longer air new episodes and are suitable for TV-Y7 audiences. It airs Monday-Friday and Sunday from 9:00 a.m.–12:00 p.m., and on Saturday from 10:00 a.m.–12:00 p.m. ET. * Animax: "Animax"' '''is Animatoon's weekend morning anime block, running from 6:00–10:00 a.m. ET. It launched on May 6, 2017 to compete with other anime blocks such as Disney XD's ''Anime Block and Adult Swim's Toonami. * Animatoon After Dark: Animatoon's late night programming block catered towards older teenagers and young adults, featuring both original and syndicated adult animation. It launched on May 8, 2017, airs daily from 8:00 p.m.–6:00 a.m. ET. Gallery ' Animatoon Channel.png|The channel's logo, seen on many idents and in promos. Animatoon DOG.png|Animatoon's digital on-screen graphic. Animax on A.png|The logo for Anmatoon's weekend block, 'Animax. Animatoon After Dark.png|The logo for Animatoon's primetime block, ''Animatoon After Dark'''. ' Category:Animatoon